


you always were easy

by fairysylveon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 13:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairysylveon/pseuds/fairysylveon
Summary: "Reaper grunts as Soldier shoves him against a wall, slamming his chest against the brick. Soldier presses his gun to Reaper's temple, and Reaper just laughs, low and rumbling. “Jackie, we both know you're not gonna do it. You don't have the balls.”Soldier pulls the gun back a bit, then rams it against the side of Reaper's head. Reaper hisses, curses at Soldier, but doesn't try to get free."aka shameless porn without plot of some old dudes goin at it





	you always were easy

**Author's Note:**

> I can't title things to save my fucking LIFE goodbye  
> anyway warnings for spit as lube and unprepared anal sex

Reaper grunts as Soldier shoves him against a wall, slamming his chest against the brick. Soldier presses his gun to Reaper's temple, and Reaper just laughs, low and rumbling. “Jackie, we both know you're not gonna do it. You don't have the balls.” 

 

Soldier pulls the gun back a bit, then rams it against the side of Reaper's head. Reaper hisses, curses at Soldier, but doesn't try to get free. 

 

And Soldier knows he can. He knows Reaper could slip right between his fingers, and he can't fathom why Reaper is letting him rough him up. “Why are you still here? We both know you can escape.”

 

Reaper laughs again, just as cold and mocking as the first time. “Because I love proving again and again that you're too much of a pussy to do it, Morrison.”

 

Soldier growls and pulls him away from the wall only to slam him back up against it, harder this time, and Reaper just curses quietly. It's not what Soldier wants; he wants Reaper to cry out in pain, wants him to beg for mercy, wants him a sobbing mess on the ground. 

 

But Gabriel had always been too proud for that, and that would never change. Especially not now, when he has some bullshit reputation to uphold as a powerful and deadly assassin. 

 

Reaper lets out an irritated sigh, and Soldier hates it, hates how collected Reaper still is. He's getting frustrated, upset that he can't even threaten Reaper, and he takes a deep breath. He pulls Reaper back by his neck, then shoves him face first into the wall again just for good measure. Reaper's soft groan of pain cuts right through his adrenaline, and that's when he realizes he's hard in his pants, cock straining and trapped.

 

“Fuck.” Soldier lowers the gun, quickly reaches over to flick on the safety, then lets it clatter to the ground.

 

“I knew you couldn't do it. What kind of soldier are you? You're a fucking pussy, Jack, and you always have--”

 

He stops short when Soldier grabs him by the hips and grinds up against him, growling low in his chest. 

 

Reaper pauses for a moment to take it in. And then laughs again, hard. This time somehow both cold and with genuine amusement, and it takes a moment before Reaper can compose himself enough to talk. “God! You’re a fucking disgrace. I hope you know that.” 

 

Soldier has always been into being talked down to, and the comment makes his dick throb. He groans and drops a hand to press against his bulge, letting out a harsh breath. 

 

“You are absolutely pathetic. The worst excuse for a fucking soldier I've ever seen.” 

 

Soldier can't help the moan that slips out, and he grinds up against Reaper's ass again, starting to rut up against him. It's not good enough, through Reaper's stupid fucking coat, he wants his cock to slide between Reaper's ass cheeks.

 

“Well? You just gonna hump me like a teenager, Morrison? Imagine that, can't kill me and can't even take what you want from me.”

 

This is one challenge Soldier is willing to take. He shoves Reaper's duster out of the way, and when he realizes it won't stay, gathers it up and shoves it towards Reaper’s hand. “Hold this.” 

 

Surprisingly, Reaper does it, gathering his coat up in his hand and holding it out of the way while Jack reaches around and fumbles with Reaper's many belts. “Your outfit is so fucking stupid, why are you wearing so much shit?” 

 

Reaper doesn't really have an answer; his outfit  _ is _ a little over the top, he'll admit it, so he stays quiet instead, letting Soldier unbuckle his belts and listening to them hit the ground one by one.

 

When he gets all three off, Soldier quickly shoves at Reaper's tight pants, pushing them down to his thighs. 

 

Soldier squeezes Reaper's ass, then gives it a slap, making Reaper buck his hips forward. Soldier is satisfied at the reaction, and does it again. He swears he hears a groan, but he can't be sure; their masks can muffle the noises they make. 

 

“You got awfully quiet,” Soldier says, reaching down to unzip his own pants and pull his cock free. 

 

“I ran out of ways to say you're pitiful, that's all.” Reaper shifts and spreads his legs a little, arching his back to stick out his ass.

 

It’s Soldier's turn to laugh, and he reaches to grab both of Reaper's ass cheeks, spreading them apart. “You want this as bad as I do, don't you? You always were easy. It's what I liked about you.” 

 

Reaper is offended, but it's not entirely false, so he doesn't protest. 

 

Soldier finally shoves his cock up between Reaper's ass cheeks, and starts rutting up against him, letting out a quiet moan. “Fuck, Gabe.” He has such a tight grip on Reaper's ass that he wonders if it'll bruise, and he digs his nails into his skin. “Forgot how much I missed this.” 

 

Reaper is almost alarmingly compliant by now, not struggling against Soldier at all. He almost wishes he would but up a faked effort to get free; he loved Gabriel the most with a little fight in him. 

 

“I didn't miss this at all. You know I hate foreplay.” Reaper arches again, shoving his ass back against Soldier's cock. 

 

“I meant your ass. Only good part about you, really.”

 

“Fuck off Morrison.” 

 

Soldier laughs, then grabs his dick and rubs it over Reaper's hole. Reaper huffs, spreading his legs as much as the tight pants around his thighs would let him. Soldier just keeps teasing, and Reaper growls.

 

“Come on, Jack. Don't tell me you don't have the balls to do this either. Stop fuckin’ around.” 

 

“Shut the fuck up, Gabriel.” There's a pause, Soldier taking his gloves off and letting them fall to the ground, followed by the sound of Soldier spitting into his hand. Then the slick squelch of Soldier coating his dick in saliva. The ever-collected Reaper actually shudders in anticipation, and it's exactly what Soldier wanted. He presses the blunt head of his cock to Reaper's hole, then hesitates. “This is going to hurt.”

 

“Good,” Reaper says, voice low and rough and rumbling. 

 

Soldier is spurred on by that voice, and he doesn't hesitate any longer, just starts shoving his cock inside Reaper's tight hole. 

 

Reaper growls again, covering up any sound of pain he might would make by trying to sound tough. He hangs his head, clawed gloves scratching against the brick under his hand. “Shit.” 

 

Soldier grunts, puts his hand on the small of Reaper's back. “Fuck.” Reaper's so tight around him, so badly prepared that it almost fucking hurts, even for him. And he's not heartless, he has to ask, has too many old memories surfacing to just take from Gabriel without asking about him. “Does it hurt?” 

 

Reaper makes an annoyed sound in the back of his throat. “Yes it fucking hurts, you idiot. Don't ask stupid questions.”

 

“Should I--”

 

“Morrison, I swear to god.”

 

Soldier shuts up, and just focuses on pushing in. He lets out a shaky breath when he finally gets his dick all the way inside, and he grabs Reaper's hips to keep himself steady. Reaper was so hot and clenched so hard around him that Soldier was worried he might cum right then. “ _ Fuck _ .” 

 

And then he finally starts moving, and it's absolute heaven. Soldier throws his head back, mouth falling open under his mask. “Gabriel,” he says, voice choked off. 

 

Reaper reaches back with his free hand to grab at Soldier's thigh, tries to pull him closer, and digs his sharp claws into Soldier's skin. 

 

Soldier hisses and bucks his hips up into Reaper, hard, and Reaper actually gasps. Maybe Soldier wasn't so far from breaking his composure after all. 

 

Soldier leans closer, pressing his chest up against Reaper's back and reaching around to wrap his fingers around Reaper's cock. 

 

“Come on, Morrison. Give it to me.” Reaper rolls his hips back against Soldier's cock, wanting more. 

 

Soldier is happy to oblige, pulls his cock almost all the way out before slamming back into Reaper, and not stopping there, continuing to thrust in hard and fast, somehow desperate to satisfy his greatest enemy. 

 

Reaper's claws dig harder into Soldier's thigh, and Soldier is sure he's bleeding, but he can't bring himself to care. All he cares about is the tight heat around his dick, and jerking Reaper off. 

 

“That's it.  _ Fuck _ , Jack.”

 

And there it is. Reaper is breaking, and it's Soldiers doing, and he's never felt more proud of himself. He'll make a mess of him, just like he'd wanted. He had to take an alternate route, but he'll get him there.

 

“You fucking whore,” Soldier says, voice dripping with disdain, because he knows that's how Reaper loves it. 

 

And Reaper actually moans. “ _ Jack _ .” 

 

Soldier feels euphoric, loving that he's wearing down Reaper's composure. Getting Reaper to moan out his name is a personal victory that surpasses shooting him by a long shot. 

 

He fucks in even harder, as hard as he can, and Reaper groans, throwing his head back. 

 

“You always were a slut for my dick, weren't you? Some things never change.” 

 

Reaper is panting under his mask, chest heaving. Soldier is in even worse shape, the exertion wearing on him. He isn't as young as he used to be, can't handle these rough fucks as well as he used to. 

 

“Jack,” Reaper says again, his voice sounding thinner and higher, desperate. Soldier absolutely loves it, could listen to it all day.  _ Wants _ to listen to it all day, wants to fuck so many orgasms out of Reaper that he's begging Soldier to stop.

 

But Soldier isn't in his twenties anymore, and he feels orgasm building up, and he's really not ready for this to be over, but he doesn't slow down, keeps slapping his hips against Reaper's.

 

He makes it a little longer, staves off his orgasm, and he's content to just keep edging himself as long as he can, until Reaper clenches down hard on his cock. Soldier's hips make stuttering motions, and he groans, trying so hard to keep himself together, trying so hard not to cum, but Reaper is annoyed that he'd stopped thrusting and rolls his hips back, and Soldier loses that fragile hold on his orgasm. He gasps Reaper's name, his real name,  _ Gabriel _ , said like a prayer as he empties himself inside of Reaper's tight ass.

 

Reaper at least has the decency to let Soldier's breathing even out before he starts complaining. “You couldn't have let me cum first?”

 

“Shut up, Gabriel.” Soldier pulls out and tucks himself back into his pants. He didn't have anything to clean off with, so he'd have to deal with cum drying on his dick until he could get to a shower. 

 

Reaper pulls away from the wall and turns around, thick cock still straining and leaking, and he crosses his arms, staring at Soldier with that blank mask. 

 

“Don't look at me like that. I'll take care of it.” And with that, Soldier drops to his knees. He pops off the front part of his mask, exposing his his mouth and nose, and sets it on the ground, then wastes no time mouthing up the side of Reaper's cock. 

 

One of Reaper's hands goes to tangle in Soldier's hair, taking a fistful of his hair and tugging. 

 

Soldier glares up at him uselessly, the rest of his mask still covering his eyes. He sucks at the head of Reaper's dick, pushing his tongue against the slit, licking up all the pre cum, then sinks his mouth all the way onto Reaper's cock, taking him all in. 

 

“Fuck. Forgot what a good mouth you had on you.” 

 

Soldier makes a muffled sound around his dick, then starts bobbing his head, sucking hard every time he pulls up. 

 

Reaper had apparently been closer than he let on, because it didn't take too long before he was doubling over, both hands in Soldier's hair, yanking hard.

 

Soldier pulls his mouth off and frowns, batting Reaper's hands away. “Don't pull my fuckin’ hair out, Gabe, christ.” Then doesn't waste any more time, gets back to work, and it doesn't take but about another minute before Reaper is groaning and shooting his load down Soldier's throat. 

 

Soldier hums and swallows all if it, not that he really had a choice. Then he pulls his mouth off and licks his lips, before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

 

Reaper put his hand back on Soldier's head to keep his balance, his legs going weak. “Fuck.” 

 

Reaper quickly gets ahold of himself though, and pulls up his pants, then leans down to pick up his belts. “I gotta say, Jack, this is much more fun than you pretending you've got the balls to kill me.”

 

Soldier grabs his mask, pushing it back into place with a low click, then picks up his gloves and pulls them on. “I'll do better next time.”

 

Reaper chuckles, low in his throat. “You mean at killing me, or fucking me?” 

 

Soldier grabs his gun, and finally stands. “I guess we'll find out.” 

 

“I look forward to it, then.” And then he's gone, disappearing into black smoke and wisping away.


End file.
